UNTITLED AND ULIMITED
by NaviTsubasaOzora28
Summary: Lihat Summary Setiap Partnya PART 2 IS UPDATE D:
1. Beginner Story

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Mystery and Romance**

**Warning : OOC,No ecchi,misteri,ada surat misteri part 2 D :,ada author masuk cerita **

Captain Tsubasa © Yoichi Takahashi

UNTITLED AND UNLIMITED © The Chocoberry 2807

**Part 1 : Beginner Story**

**Barcelona 12:30 PM  
**

Sesampai di bandara Suatu tempat . Aku Menghirup Udara Bebas "haa,udaranya sejuk" -tiba Ada seorang di belakang ,aku berbelok ke belakang dan berteriak "HEI, SIAPA KAU HAH ?" Tanyaku kaget .Di bawahku ada surat asing dan aku simpan ke tasku , kemudian aku menuju Taksi dan menaikinya .Sesampai di suatu tempat aku turun dari taksi "Terima Kasih,mas" Kataku .Tiba-tiba ada seorang di belakang dan berhenti memdadak " Hei, kau ini jangan berdiri di situ" marah pemuda berambut hitam pekat yang membawa sepedanya "maaf,saya baru turun dari sini "kataku "lain kali jangan berdiri di situ lagi ya" Perintah tsubasa "ya" Jawabku "hmm..kebetulan aku cari rumahmu ,aku mau ke sana bolehkan ?"tanyaku "Boleh saja ayo naik ke belakang" jawab tsubasa "terima kasih" kataku kemudian naik sepeda dan jalan

Sesampai kediaman Nakazawa-Ozora , aku sempat berbincang-bincang banyak tentangku selagi berbincang-bincang . Tiba-tiba ada surat berwarna hitam terbang dari tasku . Sanae Kaget "APA ITU?" Tanya Sanae "Apa ?" tanyaku .Tsubasa Hanya melihat surat terbang dan berbicara "wah,ajaib sekali " katanya . dan surat itu jatuh ke aku dan merasa kaget sekali  
Saking kaget ,Apakan Kekuatan Magic atau Bukan ?

**Bersambung...**

**Sumary : Sebuah Misteri yang akan mengancam keluarga Nakazawa-Ozora. dan tsubasa akan di bunuh oleh seorang tak kenal D: (OH NO)****  
**

**Review dan flame please XD  
**

**To Part 2  
**


	2. Surat Misteri

**Halo #pake toa**

**Apa kabar semuanya. Bagaimana Keadaan Kalian ? Sehat kan ? XD **

**Maaf, di Chapter 1 Lupa beri cakap2 dulu XD**

**Sekarang Di Chapter 2 lo**

**Ini lebih menyeramkan lo XD Ok langsung aja ke T.K.P *korban OVJ nih XD***

**RATED** : T+

**PARING **: TsuSan

**SUMMARY** : Surat yang aku buka tentang orang itu ingin bunuh tsubasa secara diam2 pada malam hari jam 00:00 waktu setempat (TTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDAA AAAAAAKKKK T_T) tapi sayangnya gagal karena ada aku melihat dan teriak.

**Peringatan** : misteri, ada adegan pembunuhan, lolos dari kejaranku dan kagetnya jangan di tanya lagi seram DX

**ENJOY IT...**

**CAPTAIN TSUBASA © YOICHI TAKAHASHI **

**UNTITLED AND UNLIMITED © The Chocoberry 2807 **

**PART 2 SURAT MISTERI**

Setelah aku mengangkap surat itu. Tsubasa dan Sanae menatapku dengan tajam "lha =_=" kok menatap gw sih ?" tanyaku bingung (di kira aku cantik apa ya ? XD) "Warna amplopnya kok warna hitam sekali seperti surat udah hangus" jawab tsubasa "HAH! Jangan bicara sembarang dong masa kau bilang surat itu sudah hangus ?" tanyaku marah. Tsubasa mengambil dariku dengan cara paksa tapi gagal "Heh! Nanti dulu " marahku "ayolah aku ingin lihat surat itu " kata tsubasa (kadang-kadang tsubasa kepo XD) "Sabar" kataku sambil membuka surat itu (sfx: SSSSSEEEEEEETTTT)

**Surat itu tertulis : **

"**Aku ingin sekali membunuh seseorang. Aku akan membunuh dengan ciri-ciri:**

**- Warna rambut Hitam Pekat**

**- Tinggi badan : 175 cm (1.75m) Berat badan : 64 kg (pake Tinggi sama berat badan **

**Segala =.=) dan **

**- Warna mata hitam **

**Jika kau tidak mau tawaranku. Aku akan mencuri istrinya **

**Hormat Saya **

**TD **

"apa? Dia ingin membunuh...?" tanyaku menatap mataku ke tsubasa "HEH? Kenapa?" Tanya tsubasa bingung "Kau akan di bunuh oleh seseorang tak di kenal " jawabku misterius "APA ?" Tanya Tsubasa kaget dan pingsan "Tsubasa...Kau kenapa?" tanyaku dan sanae sambil goyang-goyang badannya (wah tsubasa di bikin pingsan parah amat dah DX) "ayo bawa tsubasa ke kamarmu" perintahku "ok" jawab sanae. Aku dan Sanae gotong tsubasa yang pingsan ke kamar "BUUSSSSSEEEEEETTTTT DAH BERAT BANGET " Kataku sambil membawanya ke kamarnya dengan sekuat tenaga (Ya iyalah beratku beda ama Tsubasa). Sesampai di kamarnya, Aku dan Sanae menaruh Tsubasa ke tempat tidurnya "Hufh,Capeknya" kata sanae "Iya,Capek juga" kataku merasa lelah "Aku buatkan teh dulu ya" kata sanae menuju ke dapur "iya" kataku

MALAM HARI 00:00 AM

Malam yang saling sepi dan menyeramkan. Seseorang tak di kenal memasuki kediaman Nakazawa-Ozora melalui lompat pagar dan secara kebetulan pintu rumah terbuka dan masuk diam-diam. Di kamarnya ada 3 Orang tidur. Sedangkan tsubasa masih belum sadar (Gila dari siang,sore,sampai malam belum sadar juga =_=" ampun deh cape ngurusinnya D'X) dan aku tidur di pakuan mereka berdua (tidak naik ke tempat tidur aku takut apa-apain ntarnya gimana dong ?) suara sepatu berbunyi (sfx: ta...ta...ta...ta...ta...ta) menuju tangga sampai ke kamarnya

Dan aku bangun "duh aku mau buang air kecil dulu nih" kataku menuju ke wc sebelumnya membuka pintunya "Gawat aku harus sembunyi" kata orang itu pelan dan sembunyi di balik tembok dinding (sfx: tu...anggg) pintu terbuka dan aku turun tangga "hufh hampir saja"katanya sambil keluar persembunyinya dan masuk ke kamar. Setelah masuk ke kamarnya, orang itu mengeluarkan pedang samurai itu untuk membunuh tsubasa. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, dia sadar dari pingsan dan tiba-tiba mata tsubasa mengecil seolah-olah dia kaget "Hah!"kata tsubasa kaget "Hmmm...kaget ya ?" tanya orang misterius " .si...siapa...kau ini ?"tanya tsubasa berbata-bata "KAU AKAN DI BUNUH HAHAHAHAHHA HIIIYYYYYYYAAAAA" kata orang tak kenal sambil mengayun pedang samurai ke tubuh tsubasa. Tiba-tiba aku lihat dan teriak setelah buang air kecil "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH" teriakku hiteris. Sanae terbangun dan kaget "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH TIDAK" teriak sanae. Untungnya belum sampai ke dadanya (Isinya jantung)"gawat ! aku harus keluar di sini" kata orang itu dan kabur sampai menabrakku "HEI, TUNGGU LO" kataku menyusul menuju ke depan sayananya lolos dari kejaranku "Brengsek, awas lo kalau sampai ke sini akan ku gerbuk lo" kesalku sambil menutup pintu,kunci,naik tangga,masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur lagi.

**Bersambung...**

**Tsubasa : (Jitak kepalaku)**

**Author : Aduh Sakit datang-datang udah jitak aja deh **

**Tsubasa : Kok Bersambung sih ?**

**Author : Dasar Partnya kan banyak tau (jitak kepalanya)**

**Tsubasa : Heh sakit tau **

**Author : Abis kamu jitak dulu aku balas deh *kabur***

**Tsubasa : Yah, kok kabur sih dasar Author Gak tanggung jawab *bantingbuku***

**REVIEW YE JANGAN PEDES2 KOMENTARNYA ,DI BAGIKAN JUGA BOLEH **

**SEE YOU TO PART 3 BYE... **

**© The Chocoberry 2807 **


End file.
